The Big Four House
by ShexRainbow
Summary: Cuatro queridos personajes juntos en una casa estudio para el deleite de todos nosotros.
1. Prólogo

Antes de comenzar, aclarar algunas cosas. Esta historia fue escrita en conjunto con mi amiga y escritora Mayo hace muuuuchos años, cuando The Big Four estaba de moda y era todo demasiado hermoso, lamentablemente hasta el día de hoy logré publicarla, por lo que sería un milagro que alguien estuviera leyendo esto ahora mismo... (si es así, espero que lo disfruten como lo hicimos nosotras al escribirlo c: )

"Como entrenar a tu dragón, Enredados, Valiente y El origen de los guardianes no nos pertenecen"

* * *

 **DISNEY PIXAR Y DREAMWORKS COMPLACIERON A LOS FANS Y** **ENCERRARON** **POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA LOS PERSONAJES MAS CARÁCTERISTICOS DECIDIERON HOSPEDARSE JUNTOS EN UNA CASA NEUTRAL FUERA DE SUS MUNDOS RESPECTIVOS, ASÍ ES COMO "** **THE BIG FOUR"** **PASARAN 2 MESES JUNTOS COMPARTIENDO ENTRETENIDAS VIVENCIAS QUE ESPEREMOS SEAN DE SU AGRADO.**

 **The Big Four House**

By ShexRainbow & Mayo

 **PRÓLOGO**

Esto, es Berk…no, esperen…Esto, es la casa estudio en donde nos estamos quedando por las vacaciones, llevamos una semana ya en este lugar. No, no estoy solo acá, somos 4, Rapunzel, Mérida, Jack y yo (y bueno, Pascal, el camaleón mascota de Rapunzel; Angus, el caballo de Mérida; y por supuesto, mi mejor amigo Chimuelo). Han sido unos días terribles…

Rapunzel es una chica alegre, DEMASIADO alegre, siempre soñando cosas, se la pasa en su computadora portátil (quizás que cosas haciendo) y dibujando, le encanta dibujar. Tiene un cabello largo, muy largo, extremadamente largo, que varias veces me eh tropezado por no fijarme que en el suelo están sus dorados cabellos. Muchas veces en el día habla de su novio, ¿Rider? ¿Flynn? ¿Eugene? Increíble que tantas veces que lo ha nombrado, aún no me aprendo su nombre…como sea, nos cuenta cada tarde su boda perfecta con aquél señor, ¡ah! Otra cosa que no les he contado, Rapunzel es princesa…y sabrán cómo son las princesas, siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención…y lo peor es que no es la única princesa de la casa…

Mérida, una niña muy hiperactiva, siempre está saltando de allá para acá, con su arco y sus flechas, de hecho, me ha robado a Chimuelo innumerables veces con la excusa de entrenar su puntería a una mayor velocidad, ¿porque no utiliza su caballo? Chimuelo es MIO. Aún me sorprende lo rápido que aprendió a maniobrarlo…Y bueno, también es princesa, heredera del trono de la antigua Escocia, hija del Rey Fergus y de la Reina Elinor, ¿Por qué es tan activa? Me cansa un poco, no hay día que no esté en casa tranquila como Rapunzel…y hablando de personas que no pasan nunca en casa…

Por último se encuentra Jack Frost, un chico de lo más pálido, cabello blanco, acompañado siempre de su bastón, y adivinen que… CREA NIEVE, ¿pueden creerlo?, con un simple golpe de su bastón, escarcha todo a su alrededor. Pensándolo bien, es mejor que pase más tiempo afuera y menos tiempo dentro de la casa, siempre termina congelando todo cuando está acá…

Yo soy el menor de la casa, por lo que me tratan de una manera _especial_ , quizás sea el menor, pero debo ser el más centrado de todos acá. Serán sólo dos meses el tiempo que estaremos todos juntos, luego cada uno volverá a su _mundo_ y vivirá su vida normal. Espero que lo pasen tan bien como yo durante este tiempo, de seguro ocurrirán locas experiencias las cuales les contaré a mis nietos cada vez que se vayan a dormir, eso espero…no sé si pueda soportar esto.

 _Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III_


	2. Señor Productividad

**SEÑOR PRODUCTIVIDAD**

 **By ShexRainbow**

Era temprano en la mañana, el sol aún no pensaba en aparecer, ni siquiera las aves estaban despiertas. Cosa contraría con los chicos de la casa estudio, ya todos estaban despiertos y somnolientos, especialmente Rapunzel quien estuvo hasta tarde en su computadora y no descansó lo suficiente.

-Alguien me podría decir POR QUÉ estamos levantados a esta hora- comentó Jack refregándose el ojo izquierdo

-Vamos chicos, si queremos ser productivos tenemos que madrugar- agregó Hipo que tenía toda la inspiración del mundo

-así que es TÚ culpa que estemos despiertos tan temprano- Mérida se acercó amenazante al pequeño tomándolo bruscamente de su chaqueta con una mano, y con la otra sostenía una flecha que peligrosamente apuntaba el cuello del muchacho. Hipo tragó saliva.

-¿lo vas a matar?- preguntó despreocupado Jack

-oh, vamos, no estoy para su juego de amenazas y productividad, me voy a la cama- y Rapunzel dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su cama para dormir nuevamente. Mérida por tanto dejó libre al vikingo y se sentó en una silla del comedor.

Los chicos debían hacer todas las cosas por su cuenta, eso incluía la comida, por lo tanto Hipo tenía la teoría de ir a buscar comida temprano, y así no trabajar durante todo el día. Pero al parecer al resto del grupo encontraba esa idea, horrible.

Mérida se quedó dormida en la mesa, sólo quedaban Jack y el Señor Productividad. Hipo miró de reojo a Jack y éste dormía de pie, terminó convenciéndose de que tendría que ir SOLO a buscar el alimento.

-vamos amigo, alimentemos a estos holgazanes- Hipo saludó a su amigo, su fiel dragón que no estaba molesto de madrugar, y feliz recibió a su entrenador en su lomo. Posteriormente se dirigieron a mar abierto para pescar.

Era medio día cuando Hipo y Chimuelo llegaron cansados de su casería con una red repleta de salmones, (eran muchos más, Chimuelo se comió unos cuantos). Hipo dejó descansar a su amigo en la parte atrás de la casa (parte de los ANIMALES, Angus se encontraba allí también), y luego entró a la casa, que seguía igual a como la dejó, increíblemente todos seguían durmiendo, y la casa era un desastre, la cocina con platos sucios del día anterior, el comedor con el almuerzo a medio comer, papel higiénico alrededor del repleto bote de basura del baño, la habitación de Hipo era la única impecable (bueno, excepto su escritorio, que estaba repleto de pergaminos con sus dibujos e invenciones)

Era la gota que rebalsaba la paciencia de Hipo, él siempre era quien se preocupaba de la casa, el único que limpiaba, el único que barría y lavaba, que traía comida, y leña, era el más pequeño del lugar y el que más trabajaba (para no decir que era el ÚNICO que trabajaba). Entonces hizo algo que nunca hacía, gritó.

-DERPIERTEEEEEEEN- hasta Angus y Chimuelo que estaban fuera de la casa, levantaron sus orejas con aquel estruendo.

Jack cayó de su cama del puro susto, Mérida se sentó de inmediato haciendo que sus cabellos rojos revoletearon por todos lados y Rapunzel del espanto lanzó a Pascal quien dormía plácidamente con ella.

Los tres chicos no entendiendo nada, se dirigieron al sector de donde proveía el grito, y vieron al joven Hipo con el ceño fruncido y bufando como un toro. Asustados se sentaron en las sillas del comedor, moviendo los platos sucios como si fueran migas de pan.

-YO, SOY EL ÚNICO QUE SE PREOCUPA DE ESTA CASA, EL ÚNICO QUE LA LIMPIA, QUE LES PREPARARA LA COMIDA, QUE LES LIMPIA ESE ASQUEROSO BAÑO, ¿Y USTEDES? ¡NADA! NO HACEN NADA- Hipo estaba de pie, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa inclinándose amansadoramente hacia delante- ¿sabes lo que cuesta asear las cosas con tus enormes cabellos rubios por todas lados, Rapunzel?, ¿sabes lo que es barrer la cocina y resbalar por tus escarchas, Jack?, ósea por favor, esta cosa no es antideslizante- El chico apuntaba su prótesis- y Mérida… si ocupas a Chimuelo pídemelo y no te lo lleves sin permiso…

-¿puedo ocupar a Chimuelo hoy?- preguntó Mérida levantando su mano.

-¡NO!… chicos, sólo pido algo de cooperación, yo no soy su mayordomo, y ustedes se aprovechan de mi porque soy el menor* acá- ya estaba más calmado y se sentaba en la silla que estaba próxima a él- acabo de llegar de pescar, a traerles su comida, y ni siquiera han lavado esos platos –apuntando la cocina- que llevan un día ahí…

Los tres chicos estaban escuchando atentamente las palabras de Hipo con sus cabezas bajas, el pequeño tenía razón en todo. Se habían aprovechado de él y eso no estaba bien.

-Me comprometo a ser más responsable y ayudar a las labores domésticas de la casa- dijo Rapunzel sonriéndole a Hipo

-Yo también me comprometo a asear _esto_ \- agregó Jack, mostrando con sus brazos la casa la cual se refirió como "esto"

-yo igual- habló Mérida

Entonces los cuatros chicos empezaron a ordenar su casa, lavando los platos, barriendo el piso, limpiando el baño. La casa brillaba de lo limpia, _espero que dure_ , pensó Hipo.

* * *

*Aclarando las edades de los protagonistas

Hipo 14 años

Mérida 16 años

Jack 17 años

Rapunzel 18 años


End file.
